


then and now

by santiagoswagger



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santiagoswagger/pseuds/santiagoswagger
Summary: "If the past few days had hammered home one thought, it was that the whole squad had come so far together, but her relationship with Jake had gone through so many ebbs and flows over the years. In this moment, she couldn’t quite believe there had been a time they weren’t Jake and Amy."Finally home after McGintley's funeral, Amy reflects on how far she and Jake have come.Originally posted to Tumblr in honor of the b99network's 1k follower celebration!





	then and now

She woke up before he did the morning after they finally returned home from McGintley’s funeral, just like she always did. She usually let him sleep long after she was awake; he always seemed to need a little more than she did. She loved the quiet of the morning in their bedroom, when the light streaming in from the window hit his face at just the right angle and made him look younger than his years. 

She cherished these moments for how rare they were. Jake was a constant whirl of excitement and adventure most days but he was his most vulnerable in sleep – sleepy Jake was one of her favorite versions of her fiancé. 

Amy observed him for a moment. He was laying on his back with his mouth slightly open and his curly hair tussled around his head on the pillow. 

If the past few days had hammered home one thought, it was that the whole squad had come so far together, but her relationship with Jake had gone through so many ebbs and flows over the years. In this moment, she couldn’t quite believe there had been a time they weren’t Jake and Amy. Peralta and Santiago had fought hard and flirted even harder. Jake and Amy still fought and flirted, but they did them now with a foundation of love and understanding they didn’t have before.

When they first started dating and things were scary and awkward and exciting and liberating, Amy worried that she would miss the playful, teasing friendship they had painstakingly cultivated through their years of partnership. 

The thought of losing Jake as a friend was somehow far more terrifying than losing him as her boyfriend. She learned pretty quickly that dating Jake was so much like being a friend to Jake, but they were finally able to act on the feelings and urges they had both pushed down for so long out of fear.

Falling in love with Jake had been like standing over a cliff, waiting torturously for the right time to jump. They had been at the precipice for years, both searching for the other’s hand so they could take the leap together. When she realized she loved him, she was petrified. 

Falling for her messy, goofy, brilliant partner was definitely not an entry on her life calendar. She liked to think of him as her exception.

Amy heard the sheets rustling and turned to look at Jake again. His eyes were shut tightly and he had their floral quilt gathered snugly in his fists. He let out a quiet groan, deep in his throat – a telltale sign he was waking up against his will. She reached out a hand to run her fingers through his hair, the curls soft and smooth against her skin. He opened his right eye, squinting against the light, before reluctantly opening the left.

“Good morning,” she smiled.

“Good morning,” he grumbled. Amy moved to kiss him, soft and warm like the morning light. He smiled dopily and shut his eyes again as she pulled back, his lips still curved upward.

Amy chucked quietly. “Time to wake up.”

She trailed her hand down to the ticklish spot on the back of his neck and his head jerked slightly against the pillow. He turned his head to look at her with narrowed eyes.

“Nope, not yet.”

He gently grabbed her wrist and tugged her down to his chest. She sighed and snuggled her head into the crook of his arm as he wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Three years ago, she would have already been out of bed and halfway through her morning routine. 

She liked this much better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you survived reading this without vomiting from all the fluff!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr @santiagoswagger, and be sure to follow @b99network while you're there!


End file.
